1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a test circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
As the integration degree of a semiconductor apparatus, for example a semiconductor memory, increases it may be desirable to increase the capacity of a single package.
In many cases, a multi-chip package may be used. Multiple chips are often arranged in a stacked configuration in a multi-chip package. During the manufacturing process of a multi-chip package, multiple chips are typically arranged in the stacked configuration prior to the packaging process.
The stacked chips may be electrically coupled via signal transmission elements. Examples of signal transmission elements may include, through vias and bump pads (hereinafter, referred to as ‘bumps’). A through-silicon via (TSV) is an example of a through via.